


Slugger

by SupremeMotherHen



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMotherHen/pseuds/SupremeMotherHen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batting cages and revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slugger

> "We should give you a nickname! You know, like “The Great Bambino” had." Joan bounced excitedly in her seat. She was having far too much fun with this.
> 
> "No thank you dear." Jamie muttered between bites of her burger that she let Joan talk her into getting.
> 
> "Why not?" Joan manged to ask with a mouth full of hotdog. "You killed at the batting cages today and not it the way that you usually do but in a severely less violent way."
> 
> Jamie chuckled at that. She was loathe to admit it but she actually had fun at the batting cages today. Joan had been begging her for the last six months to go and after a few strategically placed orgasms, she finally gave in. Watson could be devious when she wanted to be. Surprisingly enough, Jamie was good at it too. Joan wasn’t so surprised though, she mentioned something about villains and blunt objects but Jamie paid it no mind to it. She had been focused on not fucking it up. She hated being bad at things so every ounce of her focus was on hitting a simple ball with a fucking bat. And she did, several times with great force.
> 
> A hand waving in her face brought Jamie out of her thoughts. She didn’t even notice that her mind had wandered. That had been happening a lot lately. Joan poked her nose and sat back in her seat. Jamie caught the finger, in mid-retreat, with her teeth and gave it a playful bite. She wasn’t exactly sure why she did it but when Joan laughed and smiled that little smile she had when she felt guilty about genuinely having a good time, Jamie didn’t dare question it.
> 
> "So what about Murderous Moriarty?" Joan scrunched her nose and playfully wiped her finger on a napkin. She was back at the nickname selection.
> 
> Joan had noticed Jamie’s recent habit of getting lost in thought while they were together but she was either too kind or too afraid to ask why. Either way, Jamie was grateful for that.
> 
> "Well, that’s not very creative. And here I thought my talents were rubbing off on you." Jamie chimed in, keeping their banter alive.
> 
> "Then help me out here. Do you have any childhood nicknames we can revive?"
> 
> Joan wasn’t exactly stealthy, Jamie knew exactly what she was trying to do. The alarming thing was that she didn’t care. There were times when Jamie wanted to give Joan every truth of her life. The thought made her chest hurt ways it hadn’t felt since the doctors took Kayden from her arms. The feeling was sobering. It reminded her that she had somewhere else to be later that night. Doing something that she knows Joan won’t approve of. But for now, Jamie would sit in an almost abandoned diner, eating one of the best burgers she has ever had, listening to Joan make up horrible nicknames for her, and dodging personal questions that would make this thing between them feel too real.
> 
> "How about Hades? You’re always telling me how sinister I am."


End file.
